


хён блин мён, сон блин хён

by evil_thing



Category: Korean Hip Hop RPF, MBA Crew (Most Badass Asian Crew), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: До дисс-баттла Хёнмён думал, что Сонхён просто один из милых талантливых мелких рэперов. Он и после дисс-баттла считает его мелким талантливым рэпером. Но уже не таким милым. Или наоборот. Или просто понятие “милый” куда-то поплыло.
Relationships: Park Hyunmyung | Munchman / Heo Sunghyun | Rose De Penny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	хён блин мён, сон блин хён

**Author's Note:**

> шмзм9

– Хён, я неформально буду говорить, ок? – предупреждает Сонхён с порога и Хёнмён даже моргнуть толком в ответ не успевает.  
Потому что Сонхён не спрашивает, а именно что предупреждает. В известность ставит. И к этому времени он уже сидит на столе, тянет Хёнмёна на себя за ворот ветровки, а когда тот шагает почти вплотную, обхватывает его ногами за талию. Хёнмён только и успевает буркнуть ответное “ок” перед тем, как врезаться губами прямиком в его губы, которые тут же раскрываются навстречу. Вообще, конечно, не стоило соглашаться, но у Хёнмёна и так от него мозги кипят. Зачем, блин, ему вообще говорить во время того, чем они занимаются? Хоть формально, хоть как? Но Хёнмён готов свой левый трицепс поставить на то, что тот будет.

С этого примерно (с болтовни) всё и началось — Сонхён методично поддразнивал и доставал его при каждой встрече и в итоге доболтался. Возможно, Хёнмёну стоило бы получше держать себя в руках, но вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться к голосу разума (какого такого разума?), он первым перешёл от слов к действиям, ухватив Сонхёна пальцами за щёки и нависая угрожающе, типа «следи за языком, коротышка, а то засосу». Ладонь Хёнмёна, кстати, настолько больше Сонхёнова лица, что могла бы накрыть его целиком и ещё пальцы свободные остались бы. И стоило ему только залипнуть на секунду и подумать о том, что было бы прикольно попробовать (потому что о чём он точно не собирался думать в тот момент, так это о том, хочется ли ему преодолеть оставшиеся сантиметры), как Сонхён потянулся вверх, сцепил руки в замок у него на шее и полез целоваться. И Хёнмён даже сперва дёрнулся, чтобы отодвинуться, но как-то глупо получалось — пытаться выпрямиться и одновременно продолжать целоваться с Сонхёном.  
Ну а потом они каким-то образом добрались до стола.

Расстёгивая молнию на ветровке, Хёнмён подвисает на том, что обычно его вообще не парит раздеваться перед людьми, он одинаково комфортно чувствует себя в одежде и топлесс, но, почему-то, перед стебавшим его за накачанные телеса Сонхёном хочется предстать в самом наилучшем виде. Так чтобы у того в глазах промелькнуло восхищение. И желание потрогать. Хёнмён выпутывается из рукавов и сдёргивает с себя футболку с отчаянием человека, дёргающего кольцо парашюта.  
У Сонхёна, впрочем, никаких затруднений с желанием трогать. Он лапал Хёнмёна сквозь одежду и теперь, как будто с удовольствием, продолжает водить ладонями по голой коже.  
— Офигеть, — комментирует Сонхён, — правда офигеть. Это сколько ты от груди жмёшь?  
Хёнмён открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но Сонхён подло щиплет его за сосок.  
— Это риторический вопрос, хён, забей, – он хмыкает, — Я, просто, всё равно не пойму. Но правда клёво.  
Этот мелкий парень Хёнмёна немного нервирует и постоянно притягивает к себе внимание. Как заусенец. Регулярно маячит где-то на фоне, не давая забыть о себе, а стоит посмотреть или дотронуться и всё, отвлечься уже нет шансов. Его рубашку Хёнмён не трогает, если захочет, сам снимет, а вот штаны им точно не понадобятся. Поэтому Хёнмён кладёт руки ему на бёдра, которые, вообще-то всё ещё прижаты к его собственным бокам и обхватив на весь размах пальцев, ведёт с нажимом к колёням и обратно, до самого паха. Сонхён щурится, когда Хёнмён нарочно задевает его член и расстёгивает ширинку. Ну хоть что-то его смущает, спасибо.

— Эй, Хёнмён, — бормочет Сонхён, ёжась, когда садится голой задницей обратно на столешницу, — у тебя же есть презики? Потому что если нет, всё отменяется.  
Он говорит грубовато, типа как и всё до этого, но Хёнмён начинает предполагать, что это всё немного наиграно. Типа как самозащита, которая позволяет меньше напрягаться. В чём-то Хёнмён его понимает. Конечно же, у него есть всё, что нужно.  
— Презики, — фыркает он.  
— Что? — подозрительно смотрит Сонхён, — Нету?  
— Есть, просто звучишь как малыш.  
Сонхён дёргает бровью.  
— И что? Тебя такое заводит?  
Он подаётся ближе, ведёт кончиком пальца, по груди Хёнмёна и говорит с придыханием:  
— Хённим, вам нравится? Вы будете со мной осторожны, хённим? Ах, я так нервничаю.  
Краем глаза Хёнмён видит, как тот хлопает ресницами и сглатывает.  
— Перестань.  
— Реально чтоли нравится такое? — удивляется Сонхён.  
— Нет, — мотает головой Хёнмён, — звучишь как малыш.  
— И? В этом и смысл, — Сонхён ещё раз хлопает ресницами.  
— Нет, не могу малыша, — отворачивается Хёнмён.  
Сонхён фыркает, а потом коротко хрипло смеётся.  
— Жесть, чувак! Такой ты смешной!  
Но перестаёт кривляться и, снова положив Хёнмёну ладонь на шею, целуется с ним очень даже по-взрослому.

Хёнмён растягивает его не торопясь. Он вообще, можно сказать, эксперт в растяжке и разминке. Не буквально такой как сейчас, но всё-таки. По крайней мере, он точно понимает побольше, чем всякие мелкие, которые ёрзают и ноют, что хватит уже. Хёнмён сам знает, когда будет хватит. И что вообще когда как. Хоть что-то же он должен контролировать. Поэтому одной рукой он крепко держит Сонхёна под коленкой, а пальцами второй двигает внутри него, стараясь не вскипеть от происходящего и того что случится вот-вот, как только он будет полностью уверен в том, что достаточно.  
— Хён, блин, мён, — говорит Сонхён и его обычный голос потихоньку срывается в тот чуть осипший, горловой, которым он обычно читает, — твой член не может быть настолько огромным, чтобы нужно было ещё, ну.  
— Не ной, — хмыкает Хёнмён.  
— Ещё чего, — огрызается Сонхён.  
Но прикрывает глаза. И сглатывает медленно, как будто с усилием. Балда.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — выдыхает Сонхён, когда Хёнмён ему вставляет.  
И тому хочется уточнить, с кем Сонхён вообще раньше занимался сексом, потому что не такой уж огромный, а, типа, средний. Хёнмён привык трезво оценивать все свои размеры. Среди МБА он точно средний. Но обсуждать это сейчас, наверное, кажется, точно будет лишним. Хёнмён считает до пяти и гладит Сонхёна по бёдрам, по животу, по бокам, задевая пальцами пуговицы и прослеживая напряжённые мышцы под тканью. Очень хочется расстегнуть рубашку или хотя бы задрать повыше, но Сонхён её оставил, значит пусть будет. Хёнмён считает до пятнадцати и чуть двигает бёдрами, прислушиваясь ко всему вообще сразу. Он как сова на охоте, растопырившая все свои уши и эхолокаторы (или что там у них), готов уловить любое изменение воздуха, температуры, положения вещей.  
— Агрх, — говорит Сонхён.  
Это, видимо, значит, что можно продолжать.

— Эй, хён, — подаёт голос Сонхён через какое-то время, — Ты не уснул там? Можно и порезче.  
— Будешь болтать, — отвечает Хёнмён между толчками, — кляп вставлю.  
— Хён, бля, — морщится Сонхён, — твои угрозы вообще не страшные.  
Страшные или нет, но когда Сонхён говорит, тоже пытаясь вклиниваться в ритм, Хёнмён нарочно разбивает ему слова. Потому что нефиг. Потому что итак уже наболтал тут слишком много всего. И хотя Хёнмён уже не воспринимает ничего из его бухтения всерьёз, всё равно, не самое подходящее время для разговоров. Он берёт Сонхёна руками за талию и сдвигает не просто к краю стола, а так, что тот уже немного свисает с него, и подхватывает под бёдра. Не то чтобы у Хёнмёна было много опыта в сексе на столе, но ему кажется, что так должно быть клёво для обоих.  
Когда Сонхён охает и поджимает одно колено ближе к себе, Хёнмён довольно улыбается. И чуть увеличивает амплитуду. Пока он ещё может двигаться осознанно, нужно успеть позаботиться о них обоих. Он перехватывает Сонхёна за лодыжку, где-то на фоне трескаясь от того, что пальцы полностью смыкаются вокруг и медленно сгибает его ногу дальше, так чтобы колено прижалось к плечу. До конца довести не получается — гнётся Сонхён не слишком хорошо, зато теперь он иногда тихонько всхлипывает и кусает губы. Но это всё, вроде как, не от боли.  
Хёнмён чуть притормаживает, гладит большим пальцем косточку на лодыжке и, снова плавно качнув ногу к плечу, предлагает:  
— Приходи ко мне на растяжку.  
Смешно, но почему-то именно в этот момент скулы Сонхёна заливаются ярким румянцем. Он открывает глаза и зло сощурившись, обжигает Хёнмёна недовольным взглядом. Выглядит как-то очень крышесносно. Самое странное, что Сонхён не огрызается в ответ и вообще молчит уже приличное количество времени. Хёнмён записывает это в список своих личных достижений.

Теперь он трахает Сонхёна длинными размашистыми движениями и чувствует, как у него самого постепенно начинают подрагивать напряжённые мышцы в ногах. Спасибо ещё многолетней привычке при любых нагрузках дышать правильно, а то пыхтел бы сейчас как плохой чайник. После того, как Сонхён всхлипывает совсем громко, Хёнмён накрывает ладонью его прижавшийся к животу член, выпутывает его из пол рубахи, наконец откинув её повыше, и дрочит сразу быстро, без лишних нежностей. Дрочит до тех пор, пока всего Сонхёна не начинает иногда потряхивать как будто в огромной редкой судороге, дрочит почти перестав его трахать. Не отводя взгляда от его лица, Хёнмён вытаскивает свой член из мелкого, потому что скорее руку себе отгрызёт, чем сможет спустить внутрь, пусть даже в презервативе. Он вжимается бёдрами вплотную в Сонхёна, так чтобы тот вдруг случайно не начал соскальзывать и так чтобы у самого появилась третья точка опоры и уже двумя руками додрачивает им обоим. Потому что даже это уже вообще последнее на что у него хватит выдержки.  
Рубаху они в итоге, всё-таки немного уделывают.

Накинув ветровку, Хёнмён старается не слишком уж откровенно пялиться на то, как Сонхён медленно приводит себя в порядок и одевается. Хочется смотреть в упор, но, есть ощущение, что мелкому будет от этого не по себе.  
Тот молчит так долго, что это Хёнмёну постепенно становится не по себе, как будто он что-то не так сделал или чем-то Сонхёна обидел. Вроде, всё было хорошо, но мало ли. Хёнмён знает, что он не очень чуткий. Видимо, все эти покусывающие его изнутри сомнения начинают дурацким образом проступать на лице, потому что скользнув по нему взглядом, Сонхён вдруг возвращается и фыркает:  
— Хён, ну ты чего скукожился?  
Он подходит ближе, тянет Хёнмёна на себя за ворот ветровки и чмокает в щёку.  
— Если ты паришься о чём-то, то не парься. Я знал что будет клёво и было клёво.  
Хёнмён смотрит на него чуть исподлобья, но чувствует, что уже потенциально в одном шаге от того, чтобы начать расплываться в улыбке. В следующий раз Сонхён чмокает его в губы, успевая коротко провести по ним языком.  
— Ещё как клёво.  
Это так примитивно, но Хёнмён чувствует, как его и правда распирает самодовольной улыбкой.  
— Ты только, чутка переоценил мою физическую подготовку, — признаётся Сонхён, — Придётся, видимо, и правда прийти к тебе на растяжку как-нибудь.

Хёнмён не знает, почему рядом с этим парнем чувствует себя одновременно огромным и очень незначительным, силачом и податливой тряпкой. В руке почему-то отчётливо отпечаталось ощущение лодыжки Сонхёна, хотя после этого она успела подержать и кое-что поинтереснее. Но лодыжка чувствуется под пальцами и хочется обхватить её снова. А ещё посмотреть, что за татуха мелькнула там на икре. А ещё лизнуть эту икру. Ну или, может быть, прикусить. Хёнмён бы, может и в этот раз прикусил, но побоялся получить пяткой в лоб. Хотя что он, Сонхёна за ногу бы не удержал?  
Улыбаясь от уха до уха, Хёнмён предполагает, что у него ещё будет шанс попробовать.


End file.
